The present invention relates to a multipin connector which is provided with a relatively large number of pin contacts and shielded electromagnetically.
Since conventional multipin connectors have oblong bodies, there is a limit to the number of such multipin connectors which can be mounted on a printed-circuit circuit board along one marginal edge thereof. On account of their oblong bodies, connection and disconnection of these multipin connectors are somewhat troublesome when they are closely arranged side by side. Furthermore, the prior art multipin connectors are not sufficiently shielded from electromagnetic noise.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a multipin connector which can be mounted, in relatively large numbers, on a printed-circuit board and which provides easy connection and disconnection and is sufficiently shielded electromagnetically.